NatsuxLucy Prom
by angelblossom872
Summary: Magnolia High school is having a prom! The girls have been talking about it for months! what will happen when one of the rules clearly say "the girls must ask the boys?" and what will happen if Lisanna asks Natsu to prom before Lucy? Will Lucy be heart broken or will she get the man? ONE-SHOT


**Hi everyone! omg I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **sorry! I k** **now I am soooo late :( I apologize like 100 times** ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ)

 **to be totally honest I have friggen writers block with BOTH my stories!**

 **I was** **literally** **up three days in a row trying to think of a**

 **good next chapter** **I got some stuff down but not enough for**

 **another chapter** **so to show you all how sorry I am I made**

 **this One-shot** **of Natu and the gang going to prom**

 **my original for this was Naruto... but I changed it to**

 **Fairy tail because I am liking FT much better**

 **Again I am soooo sorry about the wait I will**

 **try my best to break this block of writting**

̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'̵͇̿̿з=(◣_◢)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

 **Well I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Btw I don't really care for Lisannna parrings soo I will have as little them as**

 **possible... Thank you**

* * *

It was a bright and shiny day in the town known as magnolia; school had just let out and everyone was talking about this upcoming prom. Though there were three main rules everyone had to follow; which were

 **1** You must have less than five absences

 **2** You can't be tardy to class more than three times

Then there was the rule the girls were nervous about. This prom year, because of the theme:

 **3** The girls have to ask the boy to prom.

Despite that everyone was feeling rather eager about the prom. Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Lucy strolled a little pass the school gates together before stopping to chat away about the event that was very close.

"I've been looking forward to the prom for weeks now" Erza spoke when the group went quiet.

"Juvia was looking forward to it for months! Juvia was walking the streets when Juvia found the perfect dress" Juvia hummed as she thought about her dress.

"It's good that you found your dress way ahead of time Juvia! Now you don't have to fuss over finding the perfect dress!" Lisanna smiled

"Do you have a date to the prom Juvia?" Levy asked.

Juvia looked away from the girls and a blush warmed her cheeks.

"Not yet" Juvia admitted

"But Juvia plans on asking the hottest man in school, Juvia's prince, Juvia's future husband!" The blue hair girl added.

"Let me guess; it's Gray isn't it" Lucy smiled

Juvia's head darted to Lucy and a glare was quick to appear.

"Yes it's Gray-sama! No one else can come close to comparing to Gray-sama's perfection! So don't even think about asking him Love rival! Gray-sama is all Juvia's!" Juvia hissed causing Lucy to sweat and put her hands in the air above her chest in a surrendering stance.

"Yeah, Gray is all yours don't worry. Besides I had my hopes on this other guy" Lucy mumbled the last part; but her four friends heard clearly.

"You do? Who are you going to ask?!" Levy asked disappointed she didn't know who her best friend was planning to take to prom.

Lucy instantly felt her cheeks burn up. She fiddled around with her thumbs before slowly parting her lips to speak.

"Well it's-"

"Heeey Luce" A male voice came from behind her making her heart leap to her throat, as a muscular arm draped down her shoulder.

"Natsu!" Lisanna smiled

"Sup girls?" Natsu asked leaving his arm around his best friend. While Gray, Gajeel caught up to him and stood with the group.

"Just talking about the prom" Lucy filled him in

"Speaking of prom, Natsu; I need to ask you something"

Those words for some reason made Lucy's heart sink. Did Lisanna want to ask Natsu to prom? If so then what would Lucy do? She was originally planning to ask Natsu, but if Lisanna does it and he says yes, then what? Lucy bit the bottom of her lip and let out an unheard sigh.

"What's up?" Natsu asked nonchalantly retrieving his arm back from around Lucy.

"Well I would like to ask you alone. Can you walk with me?"

"I guess"

Natsu and Lisanna then walked away leaving all the girls but Lucy to giggle and whisper 'Way to go Lisanna! Good Luck'.

A weight settled in Lucy's chest as she watched the two get smaller and smaller until they were out of sight.

"Gray-sama! Would you like to go to the prom with Juvia!" Juvia shouted abruptly causing the man to flinch a bit.

"No" Gray quickly answered with no hesitation.

"But why not" Juvia anime cried.

"I don't like you" Gray answered simply

"Harsh" Levy mumbled to herself before her eyes dragged themselves over to the taller man standing a few feet away from Gray. Levy wondered if she were to ask this man, would he be just as quick to shoot her down as well. This only discouraged the bluenette causing her to let out a sigh. Gajeel was quick to notice the sigh so when his eyes met hers. Levy's heart sunk to her stomach and she wanted to look away, but the intense glare he was giving her just seemed to lock her eyes in place.

When Levy got control over her eyes, she was quick to drop them to the dirt path in front of her.

"I have homework to do so I will be leaving first" Levy spoke still looking at the ground

Everyone looked at the girl causing her to feel on the spot so she just forced a smile and waved as she began walking away.

"Wait Levy-chan!" Lucy called after her walking beside her.

"Lu-chan?"

"I will walk with you. I have to go home now too anyway" Lucy smiled

Levy smiled then turned to the smaller group before walking away.

"Hey Lu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you planning on going to prom with?"

"Huh? Oh… I don't know"

"What you were going to tell us before why can't you tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"I know Levy-chan, sorry but I just don't know who I am going with anymore. I think the gut I was planning on asking got asked by another girl?"

"What really? That stinks, I'm sorry Lu-chan"

"It's okay really" Lucy tried reassuring her with a smile

"Would you like to go to Fairy Tail?"

"I thought you had homework"

"Nah I did it already I just wanted to get out of there"

"Why"

"Uhh oh um well it was just a little awkward with Gray rejection"

"Oh yeah I guess you're right, well yeah I'd love to go to Fairy tail it'd really take my mind of things"

 **XOXOXO**

"Hey Erza"

"Hi Jellal"

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah sure that sounds nice" Erza blushed

"Cool, so what color are you wearing to prom?

"Oh well I was thinking of a royal purple color"

"Purple huh. I think that suits you"

"Thanks"

 **XOXOXO**

"Please go to prom with Juvia" Juvia begged for the millionth time

"No!" Gray growled irritatingly as he walked towards Fairy Tail bar.

"Give Juvia three reasons why not"

"How about one deciding factor, I do not like you Juvia!" Gray hissed in her face.

"Surely there is something Gray-sama likes about Juvia!"

"N-Nope nothing!" Gray hesitated

"What can Juvia do to make Gray-sama like Juvia more?"

"How about leaving me alone!"

"If that's what Gray-sama wants"

"Yes! It it! It really is!"

"Okay"

Juvia lowered her gaze and turned around and walked away from Gray.

 **XOXOXO**

"So Lu-chan do you mind if I ask you something?" Levy began as she took a sip of her tea waiting for her meal to arrive.

"Sure what's up?"

"Who were you going to ask to the prom?"

"Oh umm… okay well you can't tell anyone"

"I swear"

Lucy bit her lip again while she felt her pulse quicken as a blush warmed her cheeks.

"I was going to ask Xxxxx"

Levy nearly choked on her saliva before hollering out

"WHAT REA-"

"Shhh Levy! People will hear" Lucy's face grew redder

"So my instincts were right! I knew you two had a thing for each other!"

"We don't have a thing for each other… He is going to prom with another girl remember?"

"How do you know? Did you hear him say yes?"

"Well no…"

"Then there is still a chance"

"But the girl who asked him is out friend"

"What seriously? Who?"

Before the girls could say another word Lisanna came through the doors of the bar. Her face was red and flushed; it was obvious she'd been crying. She walked straight up to the front of the bar where Lucy and Levy were sitting.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked as soon as she saw her sister.

"What oh I am fine" Lisanna smiled

"Why were you crying?"

As the two sisters talked a few feet away from Lucy and Levy they couldn't help but to listen in.

"Well it's just the sting of rejection"

"Who rejected you?"

"Well it wasn't really a rejection, well I don't know. He just said that he's not going to prom because proms are too crowded."

"Who Lisanna?" Mira asked more firmly.

"Natsu" Lisanna breathed out.

 **XOXOXO**

Juvia walked the street and her mind raced with a million things. She stopped at an ice cream stand and got herself a cone. As she strolled further along she sat on a bench and stared into her ice cream.

"Gray-sama must really not like Juvia."

"All Juvia wants to do is make Gray-sama happy"

A few minutes pass and Juvia slid her tongue up the melting ice cream. Thinking of ways to get Gray to like her better she thought maybe if she'd stop being so clingy. But she quickly dismissed the thought, she liked being clingy, she liked following him and she like the way she is.

The only thing she would ever change was being rejected so many times by Gray. Of course she was used to it and she was quick to get over it, she just couldn't help but to be sad for a little while this time.

Juvia really wanted to go to the prom with Gray, but Gray made it very obvious he didn't want to go with her. If Juvia can't go with Gray; she's not going to want to go at all. Licking more of her ice cream that was now melting onto her hand Juvia kept trying to think of ways to win Gray over without having to change anything about her.

 **XOXOXO**

"Did you hear that Lu-chan! Natsu rejected Lisanna!" Levy whispered

"You shouldn't be excited about that Levy! Lisanna is probably hurting"

"I'm sorry but this is your chance to get Natsu!"

"What? You heard Lisanna! Natsu doesn't want to go. What makes you think he will say yes to me when he already said no to Lisanna?"

"Maybe Natsu is just waiting for you to ask him!"

"I doubt it"

"I won't hurt to ask him"

"Yes it will, if he rejects me too besides I can't do that to Lisanna she is my friend isn't she yours too!"

"Of course she is, but Lu-chan you're my best friend and sometimes you just can't choose the people you fall in love with."

"In Love?"

"You love Natsu right?"

"Shhh not so loud" Lucy's cheeks flared

"Don't you?"

"Y-Yes" Lucy admitted in defeat

Levy continued to encourage Lucy to ask Natsu. After a half an hour of pep talking, Lucy finally agreed.

"I have a condition" Lucy spoke

"Let's hear it"

"If I ask Natsu you have to ask Gajeel"

"W-W-What!?" Levy's cheeks turned red.

"You heard me!" Lucy smiled

"W-Why him of all people!"

"Come on Levy I see the way that you look at him! I'm your best friend I wouldn't be a good one if I missed those signs"

"A-Alright whatever fine! You have to ask Natsu first! Then I will ask Gajeel"

"Good! Well it's getting late I think I am going to turn in for the night. Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh um no thanks I think I want to stay here a little longer" Levy blushed as she noticed Gajeel sitting on the other end of the bar.

Lucy smirked then stood to her feet stretching out.

"Well okay then good night Levy"

"Night Lucy"

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy unlocked her apartment door and walked into the dark house. Feeling drained from the day Lucy thought a nice hot shower would help, so the blonde strolled to her room and slide her light switch just a little so the whole room was a dark dim

When the dim lights barely lit her room, she could still she clear as day; she didn't know if she should have been shocked or uncaring that Natsu was sitting in the middle of her bed. Still she let anger get the best of her as so she yelled with a bit of a Lucy kick.

"Why are you always kicking me?"

"Gee I don't know! Why the hell are you always breaking in my house?"

"You're house is way more comfy than mine" he shrugged carelessly.

Lucy was about to say something else when she felt something rub against her leg. Jumping half way across the room she screamed while her heart began pumping.

"Calm down would'ya" Natsu said irritated as his fingers plugged his ears

"What was that!? Something just touched me!"

"Maybe it was a ghost"

"pfft yeah right I don't believe in gh-"

Lucy stopped talking due to feeling the same rubbing feeling on her leg. Screaming again Lucy ran into Natsu and clung to his arm. Lucy's eyes prickled with tears, Natsu started laughing as Lucy looked around the dim room frantically.

"Natsu! There is a Ghost in here! D-Do something!" Lucy hissed

"Lu- hahah- cy hahah calm down. Hahah Calm down Lucy! It's not a ghost!"

"Huh It's not? Then what was it?!"

"You're cat happy? Why he is he here?" Lucy questioned pulling away from the pink-haired man.

"He gets lonely" Natsu answered plainly.

 **XOXOXO**

After Lucy finished her shower, she walked back into her room and felt her eye twitch and a vein throb in her forehead.

"Hwey wucy" Natsu spoke shoving food in his already stuffed mouth.

"Why must you always eat all my food you jerk!" Lucy hissed

"Oh you want it back" Natsu said started to spit it all out

"NO WAY SWOLLOW THAT!"

Natsu lifted a brow then shrugged following directions. Lucy let out a sigh then placed a hand on her hip

"When are you leaving?" Lucy asked

"Why can't I just stay over?"

"Again!? This is the fifth night in a row" Lucy growled feeling a bit jittery of him wanting to keep spending the night.

"Well the truth is… my house kind of burnt down"

"What seriously?"

"Yeah… that's why happy is here too. I don't know how the fire started the firefighter said something about a koven being left on? Whatever that is"

"A Koven? Do you mean oven?"

"I guess"

"You're hopeless"

 **XOXOXO**

"Good night Lucy" Natsu said as he plopped down on the couch that was diagonal from her bed.

"Night Natsu"

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me study for the test"

"Oh yeah how'd you do?"

"I got an A on it"

"Wow really!?"

"No… haha I got a C+"

"Why would you lie about that"

"I just like messing with you"

"Well I'm glad you managed to do well"

"Me too!"

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Narsu?"

"Do you get lonely living here alone?"

"Why?"

"It's just living alone can be I don't know hard"

"I guess sometimes. And it doesn't really help when I have a monster that breaks into my house and steals all my food then tries to sleep on my bed"

"Whoa you seriously have a monster breaking into your house?"

"Really Natsu"

"Haha kidding. I can't help it. I just really like this place"

"Why don't you just buy your own then?"

"Why should I? I have one that's free"

"Free for you! I should make you pay for all the damages and food you eat"

"Then why don't we just start living together?"

"What?" Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. Feeling relived the room was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"Why not? It would be cool for to close friends to live together, plus you wouldn't have to be lonely."

"I never said I was lonely"

"Well of course you're not. I am here"

"yeah haha, I never feel lonely when you're around Natsu"

"So do ya wanna live together?"

"Well 're already practically living here plus I'm the loneliest I've ever been when you're not around"

"It's not just you, everyone one gets lonely every once in a while."

"Even you?"

"Nah I got Happy!"

"Well without Happy"

"Then yeah I guess I would be too"

"Okay then you can live here… but I have a condition"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You have to help pay rent, for food and no damaging the house anymore got it!?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Good night Lucy!"

"Good night Natsu"

 **XOXOXO**

Juvia walked the streets of an early morning, still feeling defeated by Gray's rejection; the blue haired girl dragged her feet until coming to a stop from hearing her name. Craning her head over her shoulder Juvia knitted her eye bows together upon seeing Leon approach her.

"Hey Juvia!"

"Leon?"

"So is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No?" Juvia answered confused.

"Nothing? Not even about I don't know say a school event occurring soon"

"If Leon is trying to get Juvia to ask him to prom, Leon can forget it! Juvia has her heart set on her prince"

"Gray? Ugh I don't know what you see in that cold-hearted man"

"Gray-sama is perfect!"

"So did you ask him yet?"

"Juvia did, but Juvia got rejected."

"See Gray is a heartless freak"

"Juvia is still trying to figure out a way to get Gray-sama to go!"

"Why he's going to keep turning you down"

"Juvia… Leon?" A deep voice came from behind them

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered

"What do you want" Leon snapped

"Nothing I was just passing through. What are you two doing" Gray said irritated

"Juvia was just going to ask me something about this upcoming prom"

"Juvia-"

Juvia was interrupted by Gray

"Like hell she is! You're not even from the same school"

"So if she asks me I can still go, it's not written in the rules"

"Even if it wasn't I'd never let her go to prom with the likes of you"

"And what does it matter to you? You already rejected her so who she goes with shouldn't even concern you"

"It does concern me because I **_am_** going to prom with her"

"Gray-sama is going with Juvia?!" Juvia cupped her hands together.

Gray grabbed Juvia's wrist and pulled her away from Leon. When the two were far away Gray let go of Juvia and shoved is hang in his pocket.

"Juvia is so happy Gray-sama decided to go with Juvia after all!"

"Don't get the wrong idea you! I didn't do it for you! I just can't stand the idea of someone from a different school coming to our school for the prom" Gray said jerking his head to the side.

Gray began walking the path with Juvia quietly following him. Hours go by and the two remain walking in silent until a unfamiliar voice was heard

"What you really want me to go to the prom with you?"

Gray and Juvia craned their heads and watched the couple discuss with one another.

"Yeah I knew I wanted to go with you the moment I heard about it" The girl in a magnolia high school uniform, spoke softly

"But I'm not even in the same school as you"

"That doesn't matter to me! I know there is no one I'd want to go with than you"

The man smiled and nodded leaving the girl leaping with joy. Without another word the couple was gone.

"Juvia is sorry"

"For what?" Gray asked baffled a bit

"That conversation just now probably bothered Gray-sama"

"Uhh why would that bother me?"

"Gray-sama doesn't like when someone from a different school attends the prom of Juvia and Gray-sama's school."

Gray shot Juvia a quick puzzled look before remembering what he said earlier.

"Oh yeah… pisses me off" Gray mumbled then continued to walk.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy woke up the next morning and stretched her arms and legs out before getting up

"Morning Luce!" Natsu smiled as he walked into the room

"You're already up?"

"Yeah, I got hungry I made you breakfast!"

"Aww did you really" Lucy blushed as Natsu walked a plate over to her

"Thanks, you shouldn't have" Lucy gratefully took the plate and looked at the food. A bead of sweat appeared on her face before looking back up at Natsu.

"Natsu! The food is burnt!"

"Only a little besides I think it taste pretty good"

Lucy bit her lip and picked up the chopstick and tried breaking the hard black rock of food in a small piece, when she managed to do that she popped it in her mouth but was quick to spit it out

"You don't like it?" Natsu pouted

"Sorry Natsu I don't like my food burnt" Lucy places a hand on his shoulder while giving back the plate; he wasted no time wolfing down.

Lucy watched Natsu for a moment, and then bit the bottom of her lip. When she realized Natsu was walking back towards the kitchen, she grabbed the back of his vest tugging it causing him to stop and crane his head over his shoulder.

"Do you want to… go for a walk?" Lucy asked backing down asking him.

"Why?" Natsu asked lifting a brow

"Just to hang out I guess"

"I guess" Natsu scratched his cheekbone

 **XOXOXO**

Levy walked down the streets of her town, when she stopped due to a dress she saw in a shopping window.

"Wow!" Levy gasped as she walked closer to the long orange, strapless dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The dress had a beaded waist band and it split from the center of the bottom all the way down giving access to exposing a leg.

Admiring the dress for several minutes; it wasn't until she realized the price that made her let out a heavy sigh. It was pricey but affordable. Levy debated in her mind whether to but the dress or just leave it.

Since she didn't even have a date she didn't debate long. Taking a step back from the dress Levy bumped into someone causing her to almost loose her balance. When she turned around to apologize; her mouth became dry and her eyes widened.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The male growled.

Shaking her head to force her back to earth Levy mumbled under her breath. When the male looked down at her, he simply lifted a brow then shoved his crossed arms into his chest.

"Oh it's just you" Gajeel spoke

"S-Sorry for bumping into you"

"Yeah well just make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Levy was quick to get angry. She puffed her cheeks and balled up her fists

"Look I said I was sorry"

"Yeah I heard what ya said! And I said don't let it happen again!"

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose jerk!"

"Hey don't call me a jerk!" Gajeel snapped

"I can call you whatever I want! Jerk, Jerk, Jerk!" Levy hissed right back

Gajeel shifted his body down getting really close to Levy's face. Surprisingly the girl didn't move an inch, being to absorbed with angry she kept her angry face.

"Oi! Look here shrimp! Don't get me mad! You won't like me when I'm mad!"

"Hey! Don't call me shrimp!"

"Ohh does that bother you?"

"Just don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want! Shrimp! Shrimp! Shrimp!"

Levy's eye twitched and rage boiled inside her.

"Jerk"

"Shrimp"

"Jerk!"

"Shrimp!"

 **XOXOXO**

Natsu and Lucy managed to walk all the way to the park on the other side of town. Talking about silly random things that only brought them closer, Lucy couldn't shake off the thought of the one question that rolled around her mind for weeks now. Fidgeting with her thumbs when they were silent Lucy was really arguing with herself if she should ask.

Finally giving into her feelings and putting her fears aside; Lucy stopped walking causing Natsu to stop and turn around and face her. Lucy's cheeks lit up a rosy pink as she stepped closer to Natsu who unsurprisingly had no reaction.

"I want to ask you something" Lucy mumbled biting her lip and dropping her gaze to his feet

"What is it?

Singing birds flew pass them in the sky while the gentle wind picked up to a cool breeze and blew in Lucy's face causing her soft golden hair to cover her face. To prevent her hair from covering her face anymore, Lucy slowly tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Natsu… without a doubt you're my best friend. When I'm with you, I'm always having a good time, and I would r-really like to go to prom with you" Lucy forced out the last part.

Natsu's eyes lit up for a second before dulling down again. He shifted all his weight on one leg and shrugged carelessly.

"Prom huh?" Natsu closes his eyes and held back a smile.

"Sorry Lucy I can't go with you" Natsu breathed out after a minute

Lucy felt her whole body go numb as a sharp pain pierced through her chest. Feeling all her blood drain from her body, making her turn pale, Lucy now finally new what the pain of rejection felt like.

She didn't like it, not one bit. If this is how Lisanna felt Lucy feels horrible now. Natsu waited for a response but when Lucy appeared immobilized he closed his eyes for a second before turning around to walk away.

Upon seeing Natsu getting further away; Lucy swallowed hard, forgetting how to breath for a moment as she felt her heart sink to the lowest part of her stomach.

She took a small stepped forward in attempt to follow him, but she was quickly frozen in her spot.

As much as she wanted to follow him her body wouldn't obey commands, so she could only watch until he disappeared.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy called Levy and told her that she asked Natsu, so she had to now ask Gajeel. The blonde didn't get to tell Levy she was rejected, but what completely shocked Lucy was when she found out Levy and Gajeel were already going to prom together.

So now…

Lucy Levy, Lisanna and Erza were shopping for prom dresses.

Lucy overheard Lisanna say to Erza she has a new date to prom, and the blonde couldn't be happier for her friend. She deserved to be happy at prom.

Still, she didn't know what she was going to do about herself. She's at the store shopping for a dress knowing fully well that she doesn't have a date. Did her friends know? No, but if they found out she got rejected how would they react? Would they just make fun of her?

Lucy sighed under her breath and sat down in a chair the shopping store provided customers. She disinterestedly watched while Erza and Lisanna tried on millions of different dresses. Levy plopped down in a chair right next to the blonde, instantly distracting her upset mind.

"You're not shopping?" Lucy asked

"I already have my dress"

"You do?"

"Yeah I got it four days ago when I saw it in a window"

"What does it look like?"

"It's a surprise what about you? Why haven't you tried on a single dress for Natsu?

Lucy lowered her eyes to her lap and let out a sigh.

"Hey are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine" Lucy tried flashing a reassuring smile, but Levy saw right through it.

"Come on girl don't you lie to me"

"Fine, okay you caught me.. I'm just not feeling up to prom anymore I don't think"

"What!? What do you mean you're not going?! Why not we've been talking about it for months"

"Well I just don't feel excited about it anymore"

"What about Natsu? Are you just going to stand him up?"

"I can't stand someone who isn't going up" Lucy whispered under her breath

"What?"

"Ugh for crying out loud! Natsu rejected me!" Lucy whispered to her friend feeling completely ashamed

"WHAT!?" Levy shrieked gaining everyone's attention.

"Shhh Levy-chan!" Lucy's face lit up like a fire ballon.

"What's going on?" Erza quickly asked

"Are you two alright" Lisanna added

"Lu-chan got rejected!"

"What really?!" Erza and Lisanna said simultaneously

"LEVY!" Lucy growled

"Sorry Lu-chan"

"Who rejected you?" Erza asked

"N-Nobody it doesn't matter" Lucy panicked

"Was it Natsu." Lisanna asked in a low voice

"N-No!" Lucy blushed more

"It's okay if it was" Lisanna spoke softly

"You wouldn't be angry" Levy asked

"Why would I be? I see the way Lucy smiles at Natsu"

Lucy's face grew redder than she thought possible

"I-I don't smile in any special way!"

"Liar" Levy mumbled

Lucy shot Levy a quick glare before focusing her direction on Lisanna

"I'm sorry Lisanna"

"What are you sorry for Lucy?"

"I know you like Natsu"

"It's alright it's more important to me that he is happy, I see the way he looks at you too"

"Please Natsu doesn't look at me any different then he looks all of you" Lucy spoke

"That's not true" Erza joined in

"What do you mean"

"Well I've known Natsu since we were both kids and knowing someone that long you learn to read their faces pretty well. Natsu always looks at you in a much more loving and caring way than he ever did anyone"

Lisanna smiled and nodded in agreement

"Wait a minute… Natsu loves Lucy?" Levy asked

"Based on his attitude towards her I'd say it's very possible"

"Then why did he reject me?"

"I'm not sure" Erza admitted.

"Yeah see Natsu doesn't love me… ever since her rejected me four days ago, living with him is really hard"

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM!?" Lisanna, Erza and Levy shouted together

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Lucy's head and a fresh blush appeared. That's right no one knows Natsu invited himself to live with Lucy.

"Y-Yeah… He said his house burnt down because he left the oven on so he decided to move in with me"

"Sounds like Natsu alright" Lisanna giggled

"I can't believe he's living with you" Erza said

"It must have been awkward living with him after that"

"It was and I couldn't leave my own house and I didn't want to kick him out because he is still my best friend" Lucy admitted

"Have you talked to him about it?" Levy asked

"No, I still feel weird about the whole thing. Besides tomorrow is Friday, meaning Prom is tomorrow"

"Well then solve things with him later. Lu-chan you have to go to prom! We've all been dying to go and it wouldn't be the same without you!" Levy cried

"I really did just want to go with Natsu…" Lucy paused and looks at her friends.

"I guess just for prom night but who could I ask on such short notice?" Lucy asked

"Loke is still free go ask him" Lisanna answered

"Loke?! No way he is free! He had a million girls ask him"

"Yeah but he said no to each one" Erza spoke

"Besides at least Loke is a good looking guy" Levy added

"Well alright then could you girls buy me a dress Levy you know my size and style right?"

"Sure do what are best friends for, just hurry and find Loke"

 **XOXOXO**

Prom was just around the corner. It started in less than twenty minutes and all the girls were ready, anxiously waiting for their dates to arrive and pick them up.

Erza was wearing an amazing tightly fitted, silky smooth purple straight dress with a really low sweetheart neckline. She wore matching high heels and her shiny red hair was in loose curls with make-up lightly done.

Lisanna was wearing cute a V-neck blushing pink knee high dress with white laces on the hems, and a white waist band, with a pink flower attached. To match she wore silver flats that just went with the dress. Lisanna's has her short hair down and put just a touch of mascara and eye liner on.

Juvia's dress was a shocking blue mermaid dress, with straps made from crystals. Juvia also wore a push up bra to make her breasts look full, along with blue wedge sandals. Her blue hair was in a high bun with a few loose strands and she wore no make-up

Levy wore her stunning orange dress she found in the window. Though Levy didn't have as much boob as she would like; her beautiful face gussied up with make-up, made all eyes focus on her face.

Finally, Lucy wore an elegant red silky hi-low dress that fit her body just right giving her a sexy curvy look. The strapless sweetheart neckline gave a good view of her girls, but not to the extreme. Lucy completed her look with silver high heels and hair tightly curled with a medium amount of make-up on.

 **XOXOXO**

Half an hour into the prom everyone was dancing, talking, singing and just having a wonderful time. The many different color flashing lights, the loud music, the talking, the food, everything you'd expect at a prom, just seemed to make everything perfect for everyone.

Everyone but Lucy…

While on the dance floor, Lucy didn't even get one dance with Loke. Fast or slow, a bunch of girls would steal him away ruining the fun she was beginning to have. What made Lucy angry was Loke did nothing to stop the clingy girls.

Lucy eventually got so irritated that it kept happening; she stopped dancing and walked to a lonely table. Sighing heavily when she noticed Loke didn't even bother following or walking up to her and asking if she was okay.

The fact that he quickly replaced Lucy's absence with another girl, being annoyed so many times already just in thirty minutes, Lucy officially declared this the worst prom experience ever.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she loved her friends but she was miserable at prom. More miserable than when Natsu rejected her.

Lucy quickly stood to her feet, grabbing the small red purse she brought with her. Looking around at all her happily detracted friends and their dates, Lucy couldn't help but to smile for them, Gray and Juvia both seem to be having a wonderful time dancing and even laughing, Erza and Jellal were dancing slowly while gazing into each other's eyes, Gajeel picked Levy up so she was his height to dance, even though the girl looked like she was squirming and protesting, she had a huge smile on her face. Finally Lisanna and Bixlow, those two were an odd couple but they seemed like they were having fun together.

After finding all her detracted friends; Lucy's eyes quickly jolted to the exit. Before she could even take a step forward, her breath hitched and her heart leaped to her throat, causing her body to freeze and become stiff as she watched through a huge crowd, resting her eyes on a tall, pink-haired man, who entered the building.

He had a stunning tux on that made him more handsome than before. The male seemed like he was looking around for something.

Hearing herself sigh for the billionth time that night Lucy had to fight back a lot of anger when five girls clung to him like he was theirs.

What nerve.

The way Natsu was smiling at them; Lucy started to believe that's why he came in the first place. Lucy tried to avert her eyes however for some reason she couldn't. Still noticing Natsu looking around the rooms, when their eyes finally met, Natsu's eyes lit up and he pushed all the girls away giving himself more space as he continued to gaze at her from the other side of the room.

Lucy couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest when she and Natsu locked eyes. Her body started to tremble under her while sweat began appearing on her forehead. Lucy's heart raced faster and faster as watched Natsu make his way to her.

When Natsu was only a few of feet away all Sakura could do was stare. Her tongue became dry and she couldn't even bring herself to say his name or even a hello, but he didn't mind because right now he wanted the chance to talk.

"Sorry I'm late Luce"

Natsu's deep soothing voice echoed in Lucy's mind and sent chills through her spine.

At that moment, all of their friends stopped dancing to watch carefully as Natsu spoke to Lucy.

"Listen… I came here not only to be at prom with you, but to apologize. I was wrong for lying to you.

Lucy knitted her eye brows and scrunched her face in confusion.

"Yeah… I lied… The truth is, I wanted to say yes the moment you asked me to prom"

"You said you didn't want to go with me" Lucy willed herself to talk

"I didn't say I didn't want to, I said I can't"

"Why?"

"Because… I was already asked my so many people. I rejected all them so simply saying I don't want to go to prom I even said that to Lisanna. She is a good friend and I didn't want to hurt her, so when you asked me I said I can't because I was a coward of the girls being hurt, that I just wanted to go with you" Natsu rubbed the back of his head as a blush appeared.

"Natsu..."

"I came now… because I realized I don't care what anyone thinks, I don't care if other girls get their feelings hurt, Luce all I care about is you! And I…" Natsu paused for a moment

"Can you forgive me for being an idiot?"

Tears prickled Lucy's eyes and they emerged to the surface of her eyelids. Lucy covered her smiling mouth with her left hand. Tears then suddenly began to fall from her eyes and she looked around the prom room.

Her chocolate eyes landed on all her friends who were all gently smiling at her. She looked back at Natsu dropping her hand to her side her smile grew bigger and she forced it to a frown

"What am I supposed to forgive you that easily?" Lucy began

"Luce?"

Lucy's smile returned and she ran into Natsu's chest giving him a tight embrace. Puzzled by the sudden hug Naruto was forced to step back a little before wrapping his arms around Lucy's small curvy body.

Lucy stepped back away from Natsu wiping her tears quickly. When her tears were gone, Lucy put her index finger in front of her face and then poked Natsu's chest with some force.

"I have conditions!"

"Hey, easy with the poking Luce!"

"I can poke you how ever hard I feel like it" Lucy stuck her tongue out while poking him again

"whadah your conditions?"

"I'm glad you asked! My first condition is, you must treat me to dinner every night for the rest of this month"

"Why can't I just cook for you?"

"Hello you burn the food"

"It was good"

"No it was burnt"

"Fine… whatever next" Natsu crossed his arms into his chest

"My next condition is, you have to buy me three impressive presents"

"Are you trying to empty my wallet?"

"And my last condition…"

"Yupp I'm going broke" Natsu huffed annoyed

Lucy smiles softly then steps closer to Natsu closing in the space between them. Natsu lifts an eye brow and looks down at the blonde puzzled. Lucy gently places a hand over his cheek and uses her thumb to stoke his skin. Natsu stiffened a little at the touch but quickly recovered as he gazed into Lucy's eyes. Seeing the passion lurking in her eyes Natsu slowly leans his face closer to hers, taking imitate notice to this Lucy also leans her head in and before they know it, their eyes are automatically closing and they can feel the hotness of each other's breath.

Natsu's warm breath getting closer only made Lucy's heart race faster as her stomach got butterflies. Waiting desperately for his soft lips to press against hers, Lucy let out a small moan when she felt the quick soft lip brush up against hers then press hard against hers. Lucy's mind went completely blank at that moment and she could have sworn she blacked out for a second. Her body began to tremble with nervousness and excitement. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck when she felt his snake around her waist

The friends smile and cheer for a whole before deciding to let them be alone. They resume dancing. And now everyone was having a night to remember. Loke saw the kiss and didn't even care of course he liked Lucy but if she was happy then that's all that mattered, plus Loke liked flirting with more than one girl.

Natsu deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue out and asking for entrance by licking Lucy's lower lip. Lucy obeyed his command and parted her lips opening her mouth allowing Natsu's tongue to slip right in. Natsu's tongue explored every inch of Lucy's mouth before Natsu broke the kiss due to lack of air, leaving the couple panting lightly. Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy's and Lucy looked up and pressed her lips up to his once more. She loved the way his soft warm lips felt, they had this fiery taste to them that just drove her crazy.

Lucy pulled away slowly and managed to look Natsu in the eye.

"My final condition, Natsu Dragneel! Be mine forever"

Natsu's obsidian eyes lit up and sparkled in sync to Lucy's chocolate eyes. There was no denying it Natsu had truly fell head over heels in love with Lucy heartfillia. Natsu rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and his signature toothy grin appeared.

"I love you Lucy"

Lucy's eyes widened at those words and a smile was quick to appear.

"I love you too Natsu… I've loved for a while now"

"I loved you too"

"So do you want to go home?"

"What you don't want to stay with everyone?" Natsu asked

"I think I had enough of prom for one night"

"Well okay then let's go home"

 **XOXOXO**

"You know... In the end... that was a great prom" Lucy spoke walking into her room

"I guess" Natsu shrugged walking up behind Lucy.

Lucy walked over to her bed and took her shoes off feeling relived to free her feet. Lucy was just about to turn around to face her boyfriend when suddenly lips were pressed up against the sweet spot on her neck causing the girl to whimper and moan. Lucy tilted her head to the side to expose more of her sweet spot to the curious lips.

As Natsu continued to gently suck on her skin; his hands traveled to her busty breasts, giving them gentle erotic squeeze that triggered louder moans from the blonde.

"Naatsuu… what are you doing"

"I never got to tell you but you look really good Lucy… _really good_ "

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu grabbed the zipper and tugged on it pulling it all the way down until her dress fell on the floor leaving her in just panties and a bra

"Natsu!" Lucy blushed trying to cover up

"Mm Luce I'm all fired up" Natsu chucked shutting the room to her door.


End file.
